Talk:List of sexual innuendos and double entendres in the DCAU
Quibbles Interesting idea for a list, but at least 10% of them aren't Sexual Innuendo or Double-entendres... :Probably. I myself sometimes have doubts as to add a certain quote, but usually end up putting it in hoping that someone will challenge it. Feel free to question the validity of any entry so that we can discuss whether it's a sexual innuendos and double entendre. ― Thailog 10:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty Seeing The Titles White lettering was necessary to see the titles of each of the shows against the background on this page while maintaining the links to each of them. Unless you can find a way to improve the looks just by using the templates alone. (VicGeorge2K9 12:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC)) :There seems little wrong with the readability. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's your opinion, and an opinion at that. Other people may look at those title sections and see that the contrast level needs serious work. But suit yourself, if that's what you want your page to look like! (VicGeorge2K9 13:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC)) :::It's not opinion, it's fact. The colors are readable just fine on both IE and Firefox. They are used like so to match the color patterns of the episode infoboxes for each show. They have been around for a long time, and so far you're the only one to complain about them. So, I'm sorry to say, they won't be changed on account of one complaint. ― 'Thailog' 20:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or rather, you WON'T allow them to be changed due to the possibility of further complaints, because there may be others who will see the problem for themselves. I'm sorry you're not receptive to the solution, but as I said, suit yourself if that's how you want the title headings to look. This is my final say on the issue, and I will ignore any further posts. (VicGeorge2K9 21:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC)) :::::Your first clause doesn't even make sense. The possibility of further complaints is not a determinant factor to make the changes, but the actual complaints are. And so far there's only yours. Also, while other users may share your POV, they have yet to voice it. Until then, you are an overwhelming minority. This is a subjective issue, not a quantifiable one. Your claiming that the contrast level needs serious work is just as valid as Tupka217's saying that it doesn't. And since you were so dismissive of his opinion, I'll show you the same courtesy. ― 'Thailog' 22:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for actually doing something about the problem with the titles. They look at least a bit more readable. (VicGeorge2K9 18:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC)) Robin's Reckoning OK I don't think I'm the only one that remembers THE PROSTITUTE AND HER PIMP that a young Dick Grayson encounters in an alley. It's really worth mentioning. ( 17:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) :I too am surprised they got that past the radar, but it's not really an innuendo or double entendre. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 21:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC)